Vehicle hood, side door, or closure (release and retention) systems may include an electrically-driven mechanism, a hand lever, or a pull handle attached to a cable, which is cooperatively used to release the latching mechanism of the closure. Mechanical release mechanisms may require a physical action on the part of the vehicle operator, e.g., pulling of a handle or lever. Many release mechanisms act directly upon the detent of a latch to release the forkbolt of the latch, which allows the closure to be released.